justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/My story of my journey on JD Wiki
In April, I was trying to find avatars for my profile icon on youtube back when I had 42 subs. Then I found HD avatars by some person named PieroTarrillo. He's not a user anymore. I found the Hot and Cold and I Will Survive. I needed a good one so I went on this site that I am on daily now, Just Dance Wiki. I found the Beauty and a Beat icon and I signed up for wikia. My original account name was JD2014MASTER but I put the email buttfaceQ@butt.com. Then I used my actual email to make JD4MASTER as that was my account name at the time for utube. The April DLCs cam out but I wanted to dance What About Love. So I searched the page. I looked at other pages as well but I accidently pressed the edit button. I was worried. I edited the dancer section and named it Appearance of the Dancer. That was it. I got a badge. Back when I first joined, RegularCat and I weren't admins so the achievements were "off key". The first page I created was It's Raining Men. Everyone is usually messaged by JD30 and me nowadays but back when we got talk pages, the first admin I met was Blugo34. I laugh a little when I see hius user page cuz out of 5 months on this wiki, he hasn't changed it lol. I started editing like crazy. When I was a user on this wiki, anyone could edit the home page. I'm not trying to be mean but Moomoomoon wanted to be an admin badly. So when it said Need help navigating the wiki? Ask JustDancer30 or Blugo34, the admins or ask Moomoomoon. People... In May I was a big editor. I had a hard time choosing the avatar so for a while it was the Beauty and A Beat avatar, then it was Fantastic Baby, then it was... Nigel Thornberry XD. I edited quickly. No one really messaged me and said 666 edits, oh no because I edited so much. Then I met RegularCat. I was promoted BEFORE RegularCat but I just met. He has been on the wiki for about 1 year now, but I met him a month after I joined. I love his icon cuz it was Waddles! Then he messaged me complementing me on my edits. I immediately felt comfortable around him. In June, I met JD30 when he appointed me admin. First let me say that JD30 and Blugo were admins 2 weeks before I joined. I had a bad day and I felt so miserable. I was shocked. I applied for and admin and my 1400 edits stood out. I was only on for 2 months so I felt like I wouldn't get the job. But I did! RegularCat actually was going to be the admin but they chose me as RegularCat had 700 edits and 7 months on the wiki, I won because I had over 100 edits and comments count as edits but I comment rarely. Before promotion, I came up with Article of the Day which turned to Article of the Month as there were only 400 pages. I was in charge of it and I am still am to this to this day. Well in July, JD30 did it but I didn't care. I voted like I always do. I changed the name for most achievements. Right now, I did everything I did in the past. I hope you enjoyed reading because I always wanted to tell the story. Category:Blog posts